middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Book of Westmarch
The Red Book of Westmarch was a book first seen in Bilbo's possession. he later passed it down tohis adoptive nephew, Frodo Baggins. After Frodo's adventure, Frodo marked the pages with his journey and the downfall of Sauron, the Lord of the Rings Tolkien legendariam The Red Book of Westmarch (sometimes Red Book of the Periannath, and The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings, also known as the Thain's Book after its principal version) is a fictional manuscript written by hobbits, a conceit of author J. R. R. Tolkien to explain the source of his fantasy writings. It is a collection of writings in which the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings were recounted by their characters, and from which Tolkien supposedly derived these and other works. The name of the book comes from its red leather binding and casing, and also it having been housed in the Westmarch. In The Hobbit, Tolkien writes of the protagonist and title character Bilbo Baggins composing his memoirs. Bilbo thinks of calling his work There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Holiday.The Hobbit, "The Last Stage" In fact the author's preferred title for The Hobbit was The Hobbit or There and Back Again. In The Lord of the Rings, this record is said to be written in his red leather-bound diary. Bilbo says to Gandalf that his intended ending would be him living "happily ever after to the end of his days."The Fellowship of the Ring, ''"A Long-expected Party" This is in fact a rephrased line from the final chapter of ''The Hobbit, originally conveyed through third-person narrative voice. Bilbo later expands his memoirs into a record of the events of The Lord of the Rings, including the exploits of his kinsman Frodo Baggins and others. He later leaves the material for Frodo to complete and organize.Return of the King, "Many Partings" Frodo writes down the bulk of the final work, using Bilbo's diary and "many pages of loose notes". At the close of Tolkien's main narrative the work is almost complete, and Frodo leaves the task to his gardener Samwise Gamgee.The Return of the King Tolkien provides a "title page" inscribed with various titles that had been subsequently rejected; the final title is Frodo's: Translations from the Elvish Bilbo had translated material from Elvish lore from the Elder Days. This work, Translations from the Elvish, by B.B., comprised three volumes, also bound in red leather. After the defeat of Sauron (the Lord of the Rings) Bilbo gives these volumes to Frodo. These four volumes were "probably" (according to Tolkien) kept in a single red case. ''Red Book'' The volumes then pass into the keeping of Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's servant and later mayor of the Shire. In time, the volumes are left in the care of Sam's eldest daughter, Elanor Fairbairn, and her descendants (the Fairbairns of the Towers or Wardens of Westmarch). A fifth volume containing Hobbit genealogical tables and commentaries is composed and added at an unknown date by unknown hands in Westmarch. This collection of writings is collectively called the Red Book of Westmarch. ''Thain's Book'' Tolkien says the original Red Book of Westmarch was not preserved. Several copies, with various notes and later additions, were made. The first copy was made by request of King Elessar of Arnor and Gondor, and was brought to Gondor by Thain Peregrin I, who had been one of Frodo's companions. This copy was known as the Thain's Book and "contained much that was later omitted or lost". In Gondor it underwent much annotation and correction, particularly regarding Elvish languages. Also added was an abbreviated version of The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen by Faramir's grandson Barahir. A copy of a revised and expanded Thain's Book was made probably by request of Peregrin's great-grandson and delivered to the Shire. It was written by the scribe Findegil and stored at the Took residence in Great Smials. Tolkien says this copy was important because it alone contained the whole of Bilbo's Translations from the Elvish.Fellowship of the Ring, Prologue, "Note on the Shire Records" This version survives until Tolkien's time, and he translates the Red Book from the original languages into English and other representative languages or lects (e.g. Old English for Rohirric).Return of the King, ''Appendix F, "On Translation" Related works A similar work in some respects was the ''Yearbook of Tuckborough, the annals of the Took family of hobbits of Tuckborough. It was the oldest known book in the Shire, and was most likely kept at the Great Smials of Tuckborough. It was begun around the year and chronicled events dating from the foundation of the Shire in T.A. 1601 onwards. For comparison, The Lord of the Rings commences in the year T.A. 3001 The Yearbook recorded births, deaths, marriages, land-sales, and other events in Took history. Much of this information was later included in the Red Book of Westmarch. It was also known as the Great Writ of Tuckborough and the Yellowskin, suggesting that it was bound in yellow leather or some other yellow material. Tolkien writes of several other historical documents related to the Red Book, but it is unclear whether these were integrated into editions. These works include the Tale of Years (part of which was used as the timeline for The Lord of the Rings) and Herblore of the Shire, written by Frodo's contemporary Meriadoc Brandybuck, used for information about pipe-weed. See also *Calendar of Imladris *Third Age *The Shire *Story within a story References External links *[http://www.indyprops.com/pp-rb.htm Reproduction of the Red Book of Westmarch movie prop] *The Chroniclers of Middle-earth describing the fictional origins and history of the Red Book Category:Books